It
by TheZombieBait
Summary: Everyone could see it. Everyone except Finn and Rae, that is...


**A/N: Just an idea my mind ran off with while writing the other story...I don't know how you'll like it. But I'd love to hear your thoughts. :] xoxo Even if you don't review, thanks for reading and I hope you enjoy! :3**

* * *

Everyone could see it. Everyone except for Finn and Rae- that is.

Archie was the first to see it. He wasn't _Uncle Archie_ for nothing.

But to be fair, it was fairly easy for a best friend to notice.

No other girl had ever managed to hold Finn's attention for more than ten seconds before. A minute, tops. And there he was now- scowling, shaking his head, smirking at... even bantering with the new girl!

When she'd gone off with his 20p, Finn had sent him a wink as if they were in on a joke together- he didn't think she'd actually play anything decent. Archie couldn't help smirk when he saw the scoffing look on Finn's face as Beastie Boys had blared out from the jukebox.

''Yeah, it's not too bad- for mainstream,'' she'd said coolly.

Finn Nelson had finally found his match in Rae Earl.

* * *

As much as she didn't want to, Chloe saw it next. It was hard to ignore.

Finn was practically all over Rae. He was touching her every chance he got. Whether it was writing those dumb messages on her thighs using his fingers or lying beside her on the grass, with his legs over hers, or reaching over to kiss her cheek which had seemed to surprise even Rae.

She tried to ignore it. To ignore what was happening right in front of her eyes. To ignore that little tingly feeling of jealousy that sprung up each time.

She was the first one to see Finn. He was hers! Plus, who couldn't see that her and Finn would make the hottest couple in all of Lincolnshire? And Rae- she was her best friend and yeah, she loved her- but...Finn and Rae?

So why is he there cracking jokes with her- inviting her over...what?! He invited _her_ over to his place to check out some music...!

Chloe didn't want to see it in the least- oh no. But she did. She did see it no matter how hard she tried not to.

Finn Nelson liked Rae Earl. He liked her a lot.

* * *

Izzy saw it, too. She was the one to catch all the glances he snuck at Rae when he thought nobody was looking.

Finn may have thought he was being subtle- but she noticed.

She had to though, considering how she was so familiar with the act herself. It was only a matter of time. All these years of secretly liking Ch-..., er, never mind, - she had mastered the whole thing.

So how could it fool her keen, observant gaze? It didn't.

It was as clear as sunshine. Oh, this was lovely! She giggled happily.

Finn Nelson was _so_ head over heels for Rae Earl.

* * *

Even Chop saw it...eventually. And that was saying something.

Finn, who barely talked to anyone about much- couldn't stop gabbing on about Rae this and Rae that whenever they were together. Especially- dissecting Rae's taste in music. He even went so far as to pick a fight with one of the other guys who'd said something less than flattering about Rae. While Chop had jumped in Rae's defence along with him, he teased Finn mercilessly about it. Finn would just coolly shrug it off.

But Chop knew his boy Finn had flipped. Big time. He approved. Rae was cool, dead funny- and one of the guys, really. He'd grown to care for her like a sister. And the thought of two of his dearest buddies getting together made his heart happy.

Yes, even the crude, thoughtless and in general utterly clueless Arnold Peters a.k.a. Chop could see it.

Finn Nelson unquestionably had the hots for Rae Earl.

Why could everyone see it but not Finn and Rae? Silly kids.

* * *

They'd told him he was clueless. And blind. A knobhead. But he wasn't.

It's not like Finn hadn't seen it. Felt it. Thought of it. Incessantly. For hours. Lying awake at night in bed.

He'd known all along. Somewhere in the back of his mind.

He just hadn't shown it or told anybody.

It'd taken him a while to voice it out. Inside his head- for starters.

It'd sounded nice- had come so easily. It had all made sense.

He didn't care what they all thought or knew or saw.

He saw it, alright.

He, Finn Nelson, was in love with Rae Earl.

And the only other person whom he cared for to see _it_ , too, was Rae.

He'd make sure she did. Soon.

* * *

Fingers stopped tracing the words on her smooth golden back- words he'd been dying for her to know for so long but hadn't been able to bring himself to tell her. Until now.

And finally- finally! After all this time...

Rae could see _it_ too.

Whatever it was that was between them.


End file.
